Five Years After TAF
by VallyRoseS1726
Summary: This is set five years after TAF. Macy and Wes are about to get married... find out where they and the rest of the characters are at now, and also, this is a crossover with Keeping The Moon. ]
1. Chapter 1: Looking Back & Looking Ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else you might recognize from the works of Sarah Dessen.

Chapter One: Looking Back and Looking Ahead

Macy's POV

"Macy, look at how beautiful you look," my mother said to me. She was walking into my bedroom at the beach house. It had been renovated again in the last year to expand to include a second floor full of bedrooms and a pool house for entertaining. Since Wes and I had gotten engaged, we and the rest of our family and friends had been visiting much more. Of course, this was mostly due to the fact that right away I had chosen it to be the location of our wedding and honeymoon. "Your father would be so proud of the extraordinary woman you have become, and the wonderful man you are about to spend the rest of your life with," my mother continued. I look up at her, peck her on the cheek as she leans down to grab one of the magazines on my desk in front of me, and watch as she makes herself comfortable on my bed.

I was sitting in a white chair, draped with tulle, in my white bathrobe and white fuzzy slippers. Kristy was working on my hair and makeup, and as always all of the mirrors in the room were turned around or covered so that I could not look at myself until everything was done. I had gotten used to this, and was trying to relax, flipping through the newest People Weekly magazine. Tori and Candy Spelling, along with Tori's four children, were on the cover, the headline reading **Candy Spelling to Leave Everything to Her Children and Grandchildren When She Dies**. Tori Spelling has been one of my favorite celebrities for a long time, and as I turn to the article, I read about how her mother's health is declining. Since she and Tori have strengthened their relationship since Liam, Tori's first child, was born, she wants to put Tori, her husband, and their kids in her will permanently. The article continues to talk about how Tori's kids will be able to afford to go to any college, private school, or get into any profession they want to once they grow up.

My room is filled with white orchids on every surface, and white tulle draped upon bedposts, chairs, door knobs, and such. Not only am I in a white bathrobe until I put on my dress and shoes, but so is Kristy, my mom, and my bridesmaids who are down the hall in their own room treating themselves to facials, manicures, and pedicures. The white is a symbol of the purity that Wes and I share; not long after we got together, we both knew that we wanted to be together for the rest of our lives. We decided that we wanted to stay celibate until we eventually got married. If we didn't tempt ourselves, we wouldn't worry about either one of us being unfaithful while we were apart. Also, we didn't want to be in a situation where we were having children too soon.

I look at the digital clock on my dresser, which reads 6:45 p.m. It is Saturday, August 25th, 2012. The sunset is set to be at 7:52 p.m., which is why we have set the ceremony to begin at 7:30 p.m. Wes and I will be spending the next week at the beach house for our honeymoon. _I can't believe the time is finally here, _I thought now. _I have graduated high school and college, and Wes finally went to Art school and graduated. Wes now has galleries back home and here in Colby, and we have kept our jobs at Wish, maintained our old friends while also making new ones. I can't wait for the rest of our lives to begin!_

"You're all set, Mace," Kristy said. "Now all you have to do is slip on that sexy, out-of-this world dress that is going to blow Wes' socks off!" I chuckled softly at this. I stood up, turned, and watched as Kristy now strode across the room, opened my door, and yelled down the hallway toward the bridesmaids' room, "Monica! Colie! Isabel! Morgan! It's time!" I could hear commotion from down the hall, as all of my bridesmaids made their way toward my room. Colie, with her strawberry blonde hair half up in a loose French braid, and half down curled slightly to make it look wavy, was first in the room, Isabel and Morgan not far behind her. Their hair, Isabel's blonde and Morgan's brunette had been fixed in much the same way. I had met Colie, Isabel, and Morgan shortly after the beach house was renovated that first time. Wes and I went to explore Colby together, since the only exploring I had ever done was years before with my father shortly after we began going to the beach house. We stopped into this place called the Last Chance Café for lunch and all three of the girls were working. Colie was about 16, and had moved in with her aunt Mira after her mother Kiki Sparks had started travelling too much for work to be at home with her. Apparently, she had met Isabel and Morgan the summer before while visiting her aunt for the first time since she was about 10 years old.

We also met Norman, Colie's boyfriend, who lived in Mira's downstairs room. As we began going to the beach house more, we spent more time with them. We learned about Morgan's ex-fiancé, Colie's mother's workout program, and we met Mira. Mira was extremely eccentric, but also very alluring in her artistic ways. Then later, when Colie graduated high school, my mother hired her to live in and upkeep the beach house. Colie was happy do it, especially since she would be attending college only 20 miles away. Since then, Colie and Norman have gotten engaged and she has just finished her Associates degree in Small Business Management and has purchased the Last Chance Café from the previous owner, and in June, Colie and Norman were married. They will be living in the beach house together as the permanent residents.

After Morgan broke off her engagement with her ex-fiancé, Isabel finally told her that not only was she her best friend and confidante, but she was in love with Morgan and wanted to see if a relationship could work between them. Morgan was shocked at first, but only due to the fact that she didn't think her best friend could ever think of her like that. They began to explore their feelings with one another, and whether or not there was any sort of future for that relationship, and two and a half years later, they were married in a ceremony in Maryland, and are now looking into having children through adoption.

Kristy met a boy named Nicholas just before Wes and I got together. They dated for a year and a half, got engaged, and had a small wedding three months later in May 2009. In April 2010, they welcomed now two year old baby Edward Carlisle (yes, her inspiration came from the Twilight series). They live in a house just a few doors down from my house (which used to be my mother's and now will be mine and Wes'). Monica lives with them, still single and while she has opened up every now and again, she is still not very social. Stella is still living in her double-wide next door to Delia's and across the street from Wes' and Burt's (which will now be just Burt's, once he finishes college and moves back from the dorm). Speaking of Burt, he is engaged to Lisa Jo, whom he met around the same time Kristy met Nicholas, only at an Armageddon convention. They attend the same college, will be graduating the same time, and have a wedding date set for just a few days after graduation.

Monica was the last in the room, ambling in slowly like always. I saw her put her cigarettes away, and then Kristy spoke, "Okay everyone, it is 7:00 p.m. and we need everybody to pitch in so we can get Macy's dress on her without messing up my handiwork." This set everyone in action. Once I had my custom Kristy gown (yes, she became a designer, can you believe it?!) on, everybody else set to work getting their gowns on. At 7:20, we made the final touches, and started for the front door, where we would start one-by-one ascending down to the beach.

Isabel and Morgan would be walking first, together. Then, Colie would be walking with Norman, and Monica with Pete. Kristy, my Matron of Honor (Caroline helped me plan the wedding and was playing hostess), would be walking with Nicholas. My four year old nephew William would be ring bearer next to Delia's 5 year old Avery's flower girl. Then, I would be walking down the aisle toward my forever with Wesley Keith Baker.

**A.N. Please review and tell me how you liked it! Thanks =]**


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding and Honeymoon Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else you might recognize from the works of Sarah Dessen.

Chapter Two: Wedding and Honeymoon Part One

Macy's POV

Caroline came into the foyer of the beach house, and we were all standing there waiting for her instructions. By now, everybody knew her enough to know that she is very controlling and when she is given a responsibility, she takes it extremely seriously. In most cases, this is a good thing. In others… well, there are many stories that could be told to describe this, but this is not the time for those.

"Macy, are you ready for me to line everybody up?" Caroline looked at me, and I nodded, trying to calm my nerves. The time for Wes and I to be married was fast approaching, and I was excited. I smiled as she paired Isabel and Morgan up at the front. Then, Colie went up to stand behind them; Norman would join her at the end of the aisle as she stepped onto the beach. Monica, who would meet Wes' uncle Pete there as well, was placed behind her. Kristy was one step ahead of Caroline, walking up to stand behind Monica before she was even asked. She was eager to walk down the aisle with her husband Nicholas again, even if it was just as my maid-of-honor. Avery stood in front of me, and William would already be at the altar with Wes, Burt, and Wally. Wes had asked Burt and Wally to be his best men; Burt, obviously, because he was his brother, and Wally because he and Wally had become good friends in the past five years. Observing this, I have found new appreciation for my brother-in-law as well. Burt's fiancée Lisa Jo couldn't make it to the wedding, due to having to work.

My mother stood next to me, as she would be giving me away in place of my dad. I wouldn't have it any other way with him gone. She and I have become much closer with each passing year since that fateful summer. She whispered in my ear, saying, "You look beautiful. I am so proud of you and Wes and the life you are about to share together. I know that we all miss your father, and he wishes he could be here, but I know he is in spirit. I also know that he is very proud as well." This brought tears to my eyes.

As if sensing this, Kristy turned to me and exclaimed, "Macy! Don't you dare mess up your makeup. We are about to start!" I nodded, and then turned to my mother and said, "Thank you, Mom. That means so much to me." She squeezed me lightly and I could hear the soft music starting down on the beach through the open front door. Isabel and Morgan took one last glance back at everyone and waved as they walked down toward the beach together, and soon after Colie followed. A few minutes later, there was only my mother and I left, and Caroline stepped behind me to carry my short train behind me. We glanced at each other, smiled, and started our way out the door, down the steps of the beach house, and then down the slope of the pathway toward the beach.

As we approached the spot of the beach where the ceremony was to be held, and the end of the aisle way, I looked at all of my extended family and friends waiting for me. I smiled at them, holding my bouquet of white roses and orchids, and finally laid eyes on Wes. He was so incredibly handsome in his all white tuxedo with black vest and black bowtie. I concentrated on him as I got closer, and closer still, until finally, we were at the end of the aisle.

The minister we had asked to officiate our wedding had officiated my parents'. He cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

Both POVs

**Minister**: Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God—and in the face of the people held dearly by this man and this woman—to join them together in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all; and therefore—is not by either of them—to be entered into lightly—but tastefully and respectfully. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together—let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

_This is the part in all weddings where I hold my breath… _Wes thought.

_Please let there be no Gotchas today…_ Macy thought at the same time.

After a few seconds, the minister went on.

**Minister**: Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy—and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly—it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Wesley Keith Baker and Macy Marie Queen make a commitment together to face their disappointments—embrace their dreams—realize their hopes—and accept each other's failures. Wesley Keith Baker and Macy Marie Queen will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together—through mutual understanding—openness—and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today—before God—because Marriage is one of His most sacred wishes—to witness the joining in marriage of Wesley Keith Baker and Macy Marie Queen. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now—through me—He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Wes and Macy smiles softly at one another, silently awaiting what was to come.

**Minister**: Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?

**Deborah Queen**: Her family and friends gathered here today, both in body and spirit, do.

**Minister**: This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship—the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Wesley Keith Baker and Macy Marie Queen from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

Wesley and Macy have written their own vows and will speak them now. Wesley?

**Wes**: Macy…

Some things are meant to be imperfect and chaotic.

The way we were brought together wasn't the perfect, happily ever after type of union as we would have hoped. There were misunderstandings and difficulties. However, in the end, we were together, like it should have been all along.

As I have said before, I like flaws. I think they make things interesting.

Everyone has flaws, and we should be proud of them. These flaws are what make us who we are today, and they are what shape us into the two people who mold together as well as any two people could.

The truth about forever is that I will be by your side, whether you are suffering through the most unbearable illness, or whether you are waking up at the crack of dawn ready to run a few miles, whether we are poor and living in a box on the side of the road, or whether we are filthy rich and living out our dreams as we see fit.

The truth about forever is that I will be faithful to you, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.

The truth about forever is that it is happening now.

**Minister**: Macy?

Tears were silently streaming down Macy's face. "Oh, Wes," she breathed. Everyone chuckled a bit as she gathered herself.

**Macy**: Wes…

Wherever my path in life leads me, it has led me to you, and that is the way it will always be. I know that my dad is looking down on us from wherever he is, and smiling the biggest smile he has ever been able to give; he wants to give you one of his breathtaking, bone crushing bear hugs to welcome you into our family. I am telling you this, because every girl's first love is her father, and that was certainly true for me. My dad was everything to me, as he was to Caroline, and my mom. I know that he would want to be here, but because he can't, I want to take a moment of silence at this joyous and momentous event to remember him and to send thoughts of love his way.

After a moment passed, Macy went on…

We love you dad. Wes, I was very fortunate to grow up watching two very loving, faithful, caring people as my parents. I know that we will act as they did in their marriage to each other. I will never stray from you, not even for a minute. I will be by your side every minute of every sickness you ever have. I will love you every second of every minute of every day of every week of every month of every year.—Again, everyone chuckled a bit.—You are my everything, and you will always be my forever.

Wes' eyes filled with tears for a moment; then, as the minister cleared his throat once again, he composed himself.

**Minister**: It is time for the exchange of the rings.

Wes and Macy reached down to retrieve our rings from little William, who was standing so obediently at the altar with his little ring pillow. As we slipped them onto each other's ring fingers, the minister spoke once again.

**Minister**: May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go—may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many want to enjoy with them.

I now pronounce you husband and wife. Wesley, you may now kiss the bride!

Macy's POV

And under a setting sun of beautiful hues, my new husband and I had our first kiss as man and wife. There was thundering applause in the background. The minister then spoke the last words of the ceremony.

**Minister**: It is now my pleasure to announce to you Mr. and Mrs. Wesley Baker!

This was the moment that fireworks burst into the sky, and applause again ensued.


End file.
